


Dinosaur Nuggets

by Greatninjamorgan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatninjamorgan/pseuds/Greatninjamorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the supermarket, and then an evening together. Mild smut. Kind of connected to Ferris Wheel, but the two stories work independently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinosaur Nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing toooo much. God. Probably my first proper smut, so be kind.

Nobodies didn't need to eat, as such, because otherwise the Dusks wouldn't be worth keeping – but they did like to eat, and Xemnas allowed them all to use the Castle That Never Was' kitchen for food preparation, provided they paid for food out of munny they had earnt themselves on missions.

Demyx and Xigbar shared similar taste in food, and since Xigbar had quite the affinity for paying for things for Demyx, they somehow ended up in a supermarket together, Demyx carrying the basket around as Xigbar squinted at price labels, looking for the best deals.

“Xigbar?” Demyx said after a while, shifting the basket from arm to tired arm. He wouldn't admit it to his not-boyfriend, but his mission that day – recon in Agrabah – had been tough on him, and he was eager to get home and put his feet up. “Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask, sure.” His one eye was trained on the price tag on a multipack of Doritos.

Demyx cleared his throat. He hadn't really planned to ask the question in a supermarket, but he didn't trust himself to raise the topic in his own bedroom, knowing he could be having sex instead, and nor did he trust himself to ask during post-sex cuddling, mostly because one or both of them was bound to fall asleep. “Well... it's just... I was wondering...”

Xigbar sensed that Demyx was struggling, and that his question was important, so he placed the Doritos tenderly in the basket. “What's up, kid?” Demyx shook his head, now looking distinctly troubled. “C'mon, you know you can talk to me.”

“Well... what _are_ we?”

“We're Nobodies.” Xigbar started shuffling towards other snack foods.

“You know that's not what I'm asking. What are _we_?”

Xigbar sighed heavily, looking up from chocolate chunk cookies with his eyebrows tight together. “Well, we're... well, I'm your Daddy, kiddo.”

“Are we, you know, anything romantic?” There was a long pause. “I won't be heartbroken if you say no. Y'know, obviously.”

Xigbar returned his gaze to the cookies, just so Demyx couldn't see the look on his face. “I s'pose we would be, if, you know...”

“If we had hearts.” Demyx nodded at this. He wasn't sure how true it was, but it was probably the best answer he could have hoped for.

 

 

“No. Nuh-uh. No way. Those things are _ridiculously_ expensive, Demyx.”

Demyx was clutching a bag of dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets to his chest, pouting at Xigbar exaggeratedly and batting his thick, dark-blonde lashes. “Pleeeease?”

Xigbar pointed to the price sticker on the shelf, which displayed the price per hundred grams in addition to the price of a bag. “Look at that, kiddo. Look at that, and tell me that's good value.”

“But _Daddy_ ,” Demyx whimpered, and Xigbar felt himself weakening instantly, “they're shaped like _dinosaurs._ ”

Very expensive dinosaurs. Though _one_ dumb purchase wouldn't wreck Xigbar's finances _too_ badly... “Fine, but you're sucking my dick tonight, and that's the only dumb thing I'm buying you today.”  
Bullshit, did they not have hearts. Xigbar recognised the way Demyx's face lit up as glee, heartfelt, simple glee. He didn't say a word, though, as his not-boyfriend dropped the nuggets into the basket and thanked him profusely.

Soon, he guessed, Xemnas would tell them what was really going on, and Xigbar could figure out whether everything Demyx evoked within him was real, or a product of his lonely imagination. In the meantime, he would enjoy the sex and the chicken nuggets.

 

 

They had barely been home ten minutes when Demyx pushed Xigbar onto his own bed, two hands flat on his hard, warm chest, and kissed him so hard that, for a moment, neither of them could draw breath. Then they pulled away, Demyx a little flushed even without a heart to pump blood to his cheeks, and shifted so that Demyx could lie on the bed next to Xigbar.

“Xigbar... Daddy...” Demyx sighed heavily. “I can't wait til we have hearts. Til I can love you properly.”

If he had any scraps of heart left, they ached at hearing Demyx say that. “Me neither, kid.” It seemed like it would be insensitive to point out that Demyx owed him a blowjob, but the conversation was paining him somewhere deep. “So, what d'you wanna do with the rest of the night?”

Clearly Demyx was eager to change the subject as well. “Well, I think I owe you a favour, Daddy...”

He scooched down the bed. He'd been fucking Xigbar for months, but he still hadn't found a sexy way to scooch on a bed. “That's a good boy...” Xigbar helped with his endless zippers, and after a brief moment, his erect dick popped out from beneath his trousers.

Demyx started stroking it, gloves still on, but didn't make any sort of move to put it in his mouth. He knew that deep down, Xigbar loved the teasing, even as he growled and tugged on Demyx's hair, trying to bring his mouth closer to the glistening cock in front of him.

“You're so impatient, Daddy.” He leaned forward and kissed the head of Xigbar's erection just once, stringy precum clinging to his lip for a moment. “Thank you for my dinosaur nuggets.”

Then, mercifully, he slipped Xigbar's head between his lips, stating to flick the flat of his tongue back and forth. The older Nobody groaned, fingers tightening in Demyx's hair. Sometimes he wondered if the others fucked as well (he was pretty certain Axel and Roxas did, at the very least), because it seemed to be the best way to stir up feelings, or at least memories of them. He felt so close to Demyx right now, even in spite of their decade-and-then-some age gap and apparent lack of hearts. _Something_ in Xigbar's chest swelled when he looked at the head between his legs and thought of the cuddle he was bound to receive after orgasming. Surely he had -

“Fuck! Where did you learn _that_?” Demyx was pumping his hand up and down and lightly dragging his teeth across Xigbar's head. “Kid, I'm gonna --”

Demyx said something muffled in response, before returning to frantic licking, squeezing the top half of Xigbar's cock gently at the same time, until hot, tangy cum shot into the back of the blonde's mouth.

He pulled back, and opened his mouth wide to show Xigbar the white substance on his tongue. Xigbar nodded, out of breath and still oozing droplets of cum, and Demyx swallowed without being told to.

“Good... good boy...” Xigbar let his head tip back onto the pillows. “I s'pose... that was a decent payment for those... y'know, those nuggets.”

Demyx scooched back up the bed, and wrapped an arm around Xigbar's waist, ignoring his own raging boner. “Shh,” he said softly. “You can doze off, Daddy, I've got you.”

“ _I'm_ the Daddy,” Xigbar mumbled, but he was shifting into a more comfortable sleeping position even as he spoke, “and _I_ should look after _you_.”

“You look after me plenty.” Xigbar's eyelids were drifting shut. “I love you, Xigbar.”

“I love you too, Demyx,” he blurted, and then all too swiftly, he found himself pulled into sleep.


End file.
